


History Yet to Be Revealed // History Yet to Be Written

by charleybradburies



Series: #SestraSaturdays [11]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Queer Character, Cats, Clone Club-centric, Clones, Community: 1-million-words, Community: femslash100, Cultural References, Drabble, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not Shippy, POV Female Character, Pack Meetings, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pop Culture, Pre-Episode: s03e10 History Yet to Be Written, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family meeting is the center of the last of my #SaturdaysOfSestras, my ficlet for the S3 FINALE!!!!<br/>I'm crying already, Clone Club. </p><p>Note: I didn't finish posting this before the episode started, and yes, I'm still crying.<br/>This WILL have a sequel based on the finale rather than preceding it. This drabble, however, precedes the finale.</p><p>femslash100 drabble tag #6: Cosima/Siobhan: <b>Strong.</b><br/><span class="small">+ 1-million-words Word of the Day (6.20) // <b>Sincere.</b></span><br/><span class="small">+ 1-million-words Weekend Challenge (6.19-6.22) // <b>Disney Quotes</b></span><br/><span class="small">"This will take brains, not brawn." — Bagheera [The Jungle Book]</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	History Yet to Be Revealed // History Yet to Be Written

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> The idea is that it's a family meeting, ie Felix and Helena and Alison, etc. are there but I focused on Cosima and Siobhan. As well as Sarah, because she's pissed. And Scott, because he's Cosima's BFF and the muses informed me that she decided to prop her head up on his lap and go to sleep. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for enjoying these cuties and this wonderful season with me!! 
> 
> Comments etc. are of course appreciated <3

“Bloody _fucking_ Hell, I just wanna…” Sarah moans, kicking the toes of one of her boots aggressively against the wall and making somewhat obscene gestures to indicate what all the family and their 'guests' already know she'd like to do.

 _Okay, Cosima, be real with yourself: what you_ all _would like to do._

Mrs S certainly looks ready to kill someone. Not like that's rare, for her...but today one of the subjects of her anger is her mother...their grandmother, just... _wow._

She'd thought the _clone_ thing had been hard to process, but this...

"I know, chicken, I know," Siobhan says, quite obviously suppressing her own anger but managing to calm Sarah just the littlest bit, enough that she unlocks her jaw and stops kicking long enough to realize that it's made her feet hurt.

"But we can't just barge in anywhere, not yet. Trust me, when we can, we will."

The mother looks around at all of them, even Scott and Denise on the couch next to Cosima (actually, mostly under, since Cosima had decided to take a nap and come on, Scott was _right_ there.)

"This is gonna take brains, not brawn," Siobhan continues, tightening her gaze now at Cosima, reaching out for her hand across the coffee table, and Cosima shifts around against Scott's lap and stretches her arm out to oblige her.

"We've all just got to be strong, okay, chickens?" Siobhan avows to them all, and Cosima meets her eyes with a trusting smile.


End file.
